


I Didn't Know You Two Were Dating!!

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is recording most of this for the Ladyblog, F/M, Fluff, Nathanael is just such a sweetheart in this, all of these are just post reveal, most of the guys are in love with Mari except Nino and Ivan, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette decide it's finally time to let the rest of the class know they're an item. Chloe does not take it well in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Two Were Dating!!

"It's time," Adrien huffed. His hand was clasped tightly around Mari's, and he was scared out of his wits. They were going to finally do it. Really, they had no other choice, they'd all find out sooner or later anyway. Better soon, on their own terms, they decided.

"Yea," Mari gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

The two steeled themselves and finally Adrien pushed open the door. He pulled Marinette close to him and quickly shifted his hand from hers to her waist, pulling her even closer. Nino vacated his seat with a huge grin on his face and plopped into Marinette's old one. Alya's phone had been out just seconds before the door had burst open. Everyone was absolutely speechless. Nathanael was the first one to get up and congratulate the two of them, wearing the largest smile his face could muster up. He was genuinely happy for them, and even offered them some drawings ("No thank you, we have _more_ than enough of those!" "Adrien shush!"). The next were Rose and Juleka. Rose just gushed about how it was damn time and tried hugging them in her joy. Juleka simply held her girlfriend back and gave them quiet words of happiness. Max had insisted the two play against him now as a team, wanting to see just how close they really were. Kim and Alix simply nodded their approval and said it was about damn time they got together. Ivan and Mylène smiled and invited the two to a concert they had extra tickets to.

"Thanks guys!" Adrien laughed, carefully sitting Marinette next to him. He scooted closer, earning a chorus of "aww"s. "It feels so good to be dating a living goddess, y'know?"

"I am not a goddess, Adrien," She giggled and bumped his shoulder. If nothing else, the class was now a chorus of varying levels of "aww".

" _Hold up_!" Chloe screeched. She stalked in front of the two's desk and slammed her hands on it. "You two are _not_ dating!"

"Um, I think we are," Marinette stood up, arms crossed.

"How!?" The blonde girl reminded Mari of a rabid animal almost; impossibly angry and foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, how did we end up dating," She turned from her, mockingly putting a finger to her chin to think. "Oh, I know how! Adrien came up to me one day and said 'Wanna get a coffee and hang out for a bit?' and we starting dating right then and there!"

"Why would he date you of all people and not me!" Chloe nearly flung herself at the slightly smaller, but far stronger, girl.

"Because she's not a vain brat that tries to knock people down the stairs for no reason other than they exist," Adrien stood up next to his girlfriend. "Yea, I know you did that, Chloe. You tried pushing my Mari down the stairs one day for no good reason. You could've killed her! You're so lucky she didn't fall, or else we would have had a serious problem."

"I never did such a thing!" Chloe huffed, turning her nose at them.

"You did so," Alya commented from behind her phone. "Marinette's not much of a liar, and she's a bad liar at that."

"Adrien shouldn't be dating some common girl! Some clumsy baker's daughter!" Chloe yelled.

"For your information," Adrien was growling now, eyes burning into Chloe's. He urged Marinette to sit down and leaned over the desk. "Marinette is an amazing fashion designer."

"So what-"

"And my father has already asked for her professional opinion on several upcoming pieces and sets, and he's invited her to the next fashion show featuring all the newest articles. Adding to that, he's _pleased_ I fell in love with such a strikingly beautiful, smart, inquisitive, kind, caring, loving girl with an eye for fashion being one hell of a bonus in his eyes, and he's approved of us being together. Now _shut up_ , _sit down_ , and let us enjoy our day together like everyone else."

The class was once again speechless. _Adrien_ had just told off _Chloe_ , one of his oldest friends. Really, they were amazed he was capable of getting angry in the first place. Chloe was spluttering nonsense and jerking her arms around. Sabrina came over and tried to calmly get Chloe to calm down and sit back down and not do anything stupid or irrational.

"This is not happening!" She finally managed. With a growl she turned on Marinette again. "This is all your fault! You stole my Adrikins from me!"

"I didn't steal anyone!" Marinette stood back up. "Adrien fell in love with me and chose me over you! He wasn't even yours to begin with!"

What happened next no one was fully prepared for. Chloe had lunged at Marinette and slammed her into the desk behind her. Alya nearly dropped her phone, Nino was rushing to Adrien's side and said blonde was trying to find a way to break the two up. Chloe was clawing at Mari's eyes, leaving long shallow cuts across her face. Marinette was trying to push her off best she could, crying out in pain. Chloe grabbed her and threw her into the wall, a hard _thump_ resonating in the room. Everyone started trying to either pull Chloe off Marinette or pull the dark haired girl away from her attacker. Alya was still recording the whole thing, making sure to capture and pinpoint the one who started the fight. Marinette couldn't, and wouldn't, fight back. All she did was try her best to defend herself, which wasn't exactly working. Chloe slammed her head into the wall once again, earning a sharp cry of pain and a shout of angered worry. Adrien threw himself at Chloe, ripping her from his girlfriend. Chloe tried lunging again but Ivan and Kim nabbed her before she could. Adrien was yelling at everyone to get him something to clean the blood off his girlfriend's face, get out of his way to get to the nurse, to do _something_ and help her!

"Oh god Princess I am so sorry!" He cried, clutching her close and staggering up to race to the nurse. "I shouldn't have let her near you, oh god Mari I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Kitty, don't worry," She shushed him gently.

"No Princess I'm gonna worry!" Adrien nuzzled his face into her neck. "Her nails could have something nasty that could infect you oh my god we have to get you somewhere _now_!"

"Adrien, relax, I'll be fine!"

"I'll relax when I see that!" He raced for the nurse, not caring that he had interrupted someone already there.

* * *

Half an hour later, Marinette's cuts were cleaned and bandaged and Adrien had yet to leave her side. Chloe was immediately suspended when Principle Damocles heard about the incident, regardless of what her father said. No one had ever seen Adrien so fiercely defensive of anyone before, steering clear from him. Nino and Alya had tried convincing the two to let Marinette's parents take her home and let her heal from the (relatively minor) wounds.

"Guys, we miss class enough fighting akumas," She had told them. "I'm not going to miss solely because of a few scratches."

"A few _hundred_ scratches," Nino muttered under his breath.

"Girl, go home," Alya sighed. "I've got all the evidence I need if she tries to say you started it, and the whole class will back you up."

"I know that, Alya."

"You need to rest up, at least for one day, alright?" Alya hugged her close. "Nino and I will bring you the notes and any highlights."

"Fine," She gave in. There was no real arguing with Alya now. "Are you sure your dad will be fine with you skipping class?"

"To make sure my girlfriend is safe and sound and not in pain?" Adrien smiled sweetly and kindly. "He shouldn't mind, and if he does, Chat Noir will have a word with him."

"Down, Kitty," Marinette giggled. She let loose a shrieking laugh as he picked her up bridal style.

"I'll call her parents and let them know you're on your way," Alya whipped out her phone.

"We'll catch you two later, dig?" Nino bumped Adrien's shoulder.

"Yeah man," The blonde nodded as he carried his girlfriend off.

They were quiet, for the most part. They could both feel the anger and worry radiating off their kwamis, who seemed like they could beat Hawkmoth by themselves if they could. Well, Plagg would probably try. When they stepped inside, Marinette's parents simply moved aside and let them upstairs. Tom was beyond furious, and Sabine was giving strict orders to Adrien about what to do. For now, the two just sat in her room, quiet, taking in the events of the day.

"So aside from Chloe, today turned out pretty well," Adrien nervously laughed.

"I guess it did," Marinette leaned against him. "I'm glad almost everyone was happy for us."

 "I honestly thought more of them would be upset," He admitted. "I mean, everyone knows that the guys have crushes on you, and a lot of the girls are crushing on me."

"Except Rose and Juleka," His girlfriend mumbled next to him happily.

"Except for Rose and Juleka," Adrien laughed.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Plagg and Tikki came bursting through the door. Plagg was snarling unintelligibly while Tikki was half heartedly trying to calm him down. Adrien and Marinette watched them argue about her injuries and Chloe for several minutes. It honestly scared them, seeing as the two were usually calm and level headed.

"C'mon Adrien!" Plagg suddenly flew in front of him. "Say the words and let Chat Noir take care of this little brat!"

"How attached are you to us?" Marinette questioned them.

"Extremely!" Plagg hissed. "Now Adrien! Let's transform and teach her a lesson!"

"No, Plagg!" Adrien sighed. "Superheroes don't attack people, even if they deserve it."

"Tikki, Plagg," Marinette gently said. "I'm going to be just fine, there's no reason to go off and hurt Chloe. Trust me, alright?"

"Fine, if you say," Tikki sighed. Plagg huffed and pouted.

Gabriel ended up letting Adrien stay the night after hearing the news. He had personally visited to drop off some night clothes and food for the boy, though Tom ended up simply shoving it in the fridge and putting a plate of _real_ food in front of him. The two teens couldn't care less, spending the night playing some random games (most of which Marinette just let Adrien win) and telling pointless stories. Tom and Sabine were content to leave them alone, for now, so long as they didn't do anything stupid.

"Okay, okay!" Adrien giggled. "I've got a good one!"

"Oh god no," Marinette couldn't stifle her own giggle.

"I wanted to make a clever chemistry joke," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, grin still playing on his lips. "But all the goods one argon!"

"Your jokes are horrible!" Mari squealed, tossing a pillow in his face.

"I told a chemistry joke," He sighed dramatically. "There was clearly no reaction."

Another pillow went _fwump_ against his grinning face. Adrien laughed and held it close, simply staring at his laughing princess. Even with the fading scratches and band-aids on her face, Marinette was gorgeous. To think she fell for him, some rich kid that never had a real friend before attending regular school and modeled for his father's company, well it just made him feel like the king of the world. He'd have to find a way to make Chloe pay for hurting her, for making her bleed and scream. It wouldn't be anything too bad, maybe a visit and a vague half-threat as Chat would do the trick. Though, knowing the blonde girl, it wouldn't exactly get through her thick head. Adrien shrugged to himself and stood up, tackling Mari to her bed and drinking in the squeals of laughter that tore from her throat.

"Adrien, what're you doing?" She giggled out between peals of laughter.

"Just tickling my Bugaboo," He casually said. Before she could protest, Adrien's hands were flying over her sides lightly but roughly. She shrieked and bunched up her face, squirming around under him. Tikki giggled in the distance while Plagg only huffed and slipped away to try and find some cheese. The blonde tickled his lady until she was painfully gasping for air, twitching instead of flailing. Adrien planted a gentle kiss to her injured cheek and flopped down next to her.

"Bad Kitty," Marinette mumbled and weakly smacked his chest.

"You enjoy me tickling you," He teased. Marinette simply hummed and scooted closer, trying to leech his body heat away from him. Briefly he remembered that the autumn season was just around the corner, and she had started getting rather sluggish. Maybe she'd end up hibernating throughout winter like a ladybug. He'd gladly spend a season out of school if it meant cuddling her as close as possible for as long as possible. He nuzzled his nose into her sweet smelling hair and sighed happily.

"Goodnight, mon Minou," Marinette's muffled drowsy voice mumbled out before she was gone.

"Goodnight, Princess," He gave her one last kiss before pulling her closer and drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Plagg and Tikki wouldn't be the most pissed off ones
> 
> I'm going to go write some angst now, we need some angst


End file.
